The present invention relates to a beverage container tapping apparatus.
Nowadays, in the catering trade, beverages, such as beer, etc., are supplied in standard barrel-shaped beverage containers which are stored either in the bar area itself or away from the bar counter, for example in the cellar. In order to join a beverage container to the bar system, a tap head is placed by the user onto the beverage container and locked. This causes the beverage container to be pierced and connected to the bar system.
In order to be able to continue to draw liquids over a relatively long period of time, there are in the meantime systems which have a plurality of tap heads, each of which is connected to a beverage container. As soon as a beverage container is empty, a switch can then be made virtually without any delay to the next beverage container such that the bar system continues to be supplied with the desired beverage.
Although said systems have proven successful in practice, there is, of course, still the need to further simplify the operation so as to take some of the load off the user.